


Say It

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fucking Machine, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Crowley likes to make Dean humiliate himself.





	Say It

The ropes were too tight, Crowley's voice was too loud, and Dean's dick was way too fucking hard. He kept trying to get free, but the bastard was way too good with his knots. He could have used his safeword and Crowley would have respected it, but Dean wasn't _actually_ at his limit. Still there wasn't a chance in hell that he was cumming tonight thanks to Crowley and his 'fun' new game. Despite the silicone dick pumping in and out of his ass and how incredible it felt, Dean couldn't cum no matter how hard he tried. Crowley was monitoring every breath he took and as soon as a single breath caught in his chest he turned the thing off and left him hanging.

“Crowley! Come on, please!” He struggled against the ropes to little effect.

“What's the magic words?” the demon teased.

“Fuck you.” The fucking demon wanted him to humiliate himself, but there was no way he was going to break that easy. Even if every part of his body was aching and his brain was becoming more scrambled by the minute. It wasn't fucking gonna happen.

“Not quite. In fact, you're not even close,” the demon mocked. “Try something with a little more thought to it.”

Dean took a deep breath and calmed himself down so that Crowley would turn the machine back on. He wondered why he was actively participating in his own torture, but it felt so good. He wanted to cum his brains out. It was so close. He was filled up so good, the rhythm was perfect, he was even getting plenty of stimulation to his prostate. And then Crowley turned it off. Dean thought he might cry this time.

Crowley just smiled down at him. “You know what I want to hear.”

“I'm not going to say it just... something else please, anything.”

Crowley giggled. “Nope. I like this game. You need to be put in your place like a proper bitch. So, you just let me know when you get there.”

Dean almost screamed as the machine started fucking him again. He was getting almost too sensitive.

“You son of a bitch,” he growled. “Let me fucking cum!” He was starting to really tear up his wrists. He wondered if Crowley would untie him if he starting bleeding.

“When and if you cum is all up to you and you know it.”

“Bullshit!”

Crowley laughed. “Are you getting sore?” He rubbed his hands over Dean's spread thighs so very very close to his dick.

“I hate you.” Dean glared.

“I hate you more.” The tip of Crowley's finger lighted down on the head of Dean's cock and for a moment that was the focal point of the entire universe before it went away. “Tell me how much you like this big cock fucking your slut hole and you can have that orgasm you want so badly.”

“Fuck you, Crowley,” Dean spat.

Dean wasn't sure how long he held out, but it felt like weeks. Crowley had stopped the machine to re-lube it several times. He ass was dangerously sore and his dick was turning a dangerous color. Crowley only needed to turn the fucking machine off one last time and Dean was done for.

“Fine! Fine you win!”

Crowley watched him, waiting silently.

Dean sighed. “I'm a slut,” he started quietly.

“What was that?” Crowley cupped his ear as if he couldn't hear him.

Dean spoke a bit louder. “I'm a dirty little slut who loves cock more than pussy.”

“And what else are you?”

Dean was blushing; though it was hard to say how when all of the blood in his body was currently in his dick. “I'm Crowley's fuck-puppet toy.”

Crowley grinned. “Now there's a good pet.” He turned the machine back on.

It felt so much sweeter knowing he was going to get to cum this time. That crushing need to tip over the edge was barreling down on him and he was coming before as much as a minute had passed. It was so intense he was almost sure he was dying. And it only got worse because Crowley didn't turn the machine off.

“Turn it off, Crowley. I'm done!”

“No, I don't think you are.”

Dean thrashed, but there was still no coming lose. He couldn't help it though. It was so much that his body couldn't help but try to escape.

“Crowley, _please_ ,” he begged.

“You're my toy aren't you? And I want to watch you squirm.”

“Crowley please. Pleaseplease fucking turn it off.” Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but the demon didn't have an mercy in his.

“Just a little longer fuck-puppet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/post/172593856917/may-we-get-some-drowley-verbal-humiliation)  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
